halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Superintendent
Merge - This page is too short, but the other page is way out of date, and they both deal with the same subject matter. --Councillor Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 10:15, 6 February 2009 (UTC) - FishType1 10:22, 6 February 2009 (UTC) - One was used as a marketing/viral tool, one will be a character, unlike AdjutantReflex. General Tony, Administrator of HalopediaTalk 2/14/2009 - It's the same article :Really, it is? If I recall correctly, the other one has a bunch of bullsh!t about viral marketing, and this has one full of canon items. By your logic, I guess ILB Character articles should have content pertaining to the marketing of Halo 2, or the Earth article filled with Iris crap. Anyways, since this is getting lackluster support or opposition, and not much difference between the vote count; i'm closing the voting until we get some more information on both. General Tony, Administrator of HalopediaTalk 3/10/2009 ::Yes, it basically is the same thing. Oh, and I believe that someone else supported what we think, but someone deleted it. I wonder who it was... maybe a admin that is upsesed with this wiki and thinks it should be perfect? Please! This thing will never be perfect; face facts Grizzlei! :::Just added his vote back in, must have been deleted when I changed some stuff in my vote. Anyways, how about you stop being a smartass, I know this wikia will never be perfect, nor do expect it to. Just like any wikia, we make due with what we have. As for being the same thing, no, it is not. One pertains to activity on Bungie.net, as well as forum posts on there. This article explains the character that we witnessed in the trailer for ODST. Two totally different things, a viral campaign on one, and a character on the other. General Tony, Administrator of HalopediaTalk 3/11/2009 ::::I don't care; it looks like that we have voted for it to be merged. :::::You don't care? I really don't care that you don't care. There was a very small amount of users that voted in a short period of time, yeah sure, 1 against 3 seems like the latter one, but it's not as if those three should decide the fate of an article that in time will grow to something massive. Hell, I love merging articles, it saves space and other stufflez, but when a small voter turn out arises, then what's the point? Especially when two Admins are on different sides of the isle. For everyone's sake, I will bring this up with the rest of the Administration, so you don't have to worry about Admin abuse...Does that sound fair? General Tony, Administrator of HalopediaTalk 3/12/2009 I think they're different things and should stay separate. Don't merge just for the fun of it. The 888th Avatar (Talk) 00:22, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :We won't merge it for the fun of it, we are merging it because we feel that they are too similar to be separate articles. ::I don't see how merging two articles is making any type of humor come out of this, just some minor clean up that can clear up some space. General Tony, Administrator of HalopediaTalk 3/12/2009 - This article talks about the AI Superintendent when the other article about the Viral Campaign. They are completely different.--Odysseas-Spartan 07:37, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Move The person that moved this article gives the reason that "Its the nickname given by the NMPD Officer and Saddie" This incorrect Vergil is the name only given to the sub-routine of the SI not the entire construct.-- 01:29, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Trivia: Superintendent class name, etc. This is incorrect. The Audio logs have the Superintendent named, therefore, he's a character himself of that name. EX: Superintendent: (from Chatter) chime; shows that it's the Superintendent talking, with Vergil sub-routine talking through him. --KickButtUnggoy 01:09, October 4, 2009 (UTC) 'Maddie, where are you?' 'While the Superintendent is rebooting during the "Keep It Clean" video, the words "Maddie, where are you?" appear for a fraction of a second' Could this be a reference to Madeleine McCann?